Changing Calendars
by NightHaddock
Summary: The worst day of the year is here for Hiccup. He has plans for this day as every year. Astrid being his girlfriend plans to change those plans. Can hiccup convert this day or sorrow into one of happiness with the help of his girlfriend, something he didnt have all those years before this one.


**Hey, this is my first Fanfic. I had this idea and thought to try it. Im actually a very bad writer so go easy on me. In this story, Hiccups mother doesn't actually get taken away but dies(actually) right in front of Hiccup. Also, If anyone wants to use this story to write a better version of it or just include it in their story, they have my full permission to do so. Just tell me if you do so I can read it. Thank you. Enjoy if you can.**

Astrid lay awake on her bed, deep in thought. She had tried her best to get a couple hours of shuteye, but sleep never came. She knew how important this day was to her relationship with Hiccup. Peering out from her window, she could recognize that dawn was about to break.

It was the worst day of the year for her boyfriend. It was his mother's death anniversary. She knew of his usual plans for this day which he had concocted since he was 10 years old. Overburdened from all the usual questions of _How are you holding up? _He would leave the village with a bag on his back and not come back till the next day. Nobody dared stop him as most didn't care and those that did knew he needed that time. She could understand his actions as his Mother had died right in front of him, impaled by nadder spines while protecting his over curious 6 year old son who just wanted to get a good look on the dragons to draw them.

She had made it her mission that this year she would make him stay this year and get him to talk about his feelings with her. She just wanted him to let it all out.

Astrid had given strict instructions to the other 4 dragon riders on the Edge that they were not to disturb Hiccup in any sense, so that he would not get annoyed and leave just like he does every year, except now, for the past 3 years, since he has had toothless with him, he left for another Island. She did not expect the riders bar Fishlegs to keep up with her instructions and hence she was awake early to keep an eye on things. She had made a plan to let Hiccup go undisturbed for the morning and that she would go and talk to him when the Sun was at its highest.

Astrid was up and about before everybody else dressed in her usual attire, complete with armor. She was on the lookout for anything that might push Hiccup over the edge and cause him to leave. For now, she could not see any hinderances to her plan and was smiling slightly but she knew of their little group and had an idea that something could go wrong any second. Just as she was checking over the stables she saw Snotlout walking out of his hut and went to remind him of their agenda for today.

"Hey, Lout'." She greeted in a harsher tone than she wanted to.

"Wassup Astrid".

"Oh nothing, I'm just here to make sure you remember not to disturb Hiccup today considering what day it is."

Snotlout had a look on his face that said he was trying to remember something but looked down at Astrid's face and the glare she was giving him brought him back and he hastily replied. "Oh yeah, yeah. I remember, no talking to Hiccup."

"Good. Now that that's cleared, I hope you're still gonna do your chores and why is Tuffnut talking to Hiccup over there.."

Astrid had a feeling of rage and worry crawl inside her as she looked to where Tuffnut was talking to Hiccup who was looking more annoyed than usual already with their oh so meaningful conversation.  
She was waving to Tuffnut to stop it while giving him a glare that could freeze lava. Tuffnut, not looking at her kept on mumbling about whatever the hell he had deemed more important than defying Astrid.  
Astrid was just about to run over there when she saw Hiccup huff and let out a from what she could make of, "Tuff, we'll talk about this later" and ran over to toothless and take off. Astrid as expected was snarling with anger.

Hiccup was woken up by the light shining in from his opened windows. He weakly got and and lifted his legs on to the side and dangled them off the side of the bed. He knew very well what day it was. He remembered what he had done the past 7 years on this particular day. He had hoped that this year would be different and he might even stay as he wasn't in the village anymore, rather just with his 4 friends and one girlfriend. He thought of Astrid and how angry it would make her if he left but she still had both of her parents alive and did not have to go through the same things as he did so she could not understand his trouble.

He slowly made his way to a bucket of water after fastening on his peg and washed his face. He changed into his regular armor and was about to make his way outside when the door opened and a very hungry night fury came jumping inside licking his body and face.

"Hey, toothless, good morning to you too, hey bud, no stop that, stop that, you know that doesn't wash out."

Toothless sat on his hind legs and gave grumbling sound which Hiccup immediately recognized to be Night fury for _Where is my breakfast? _

"Okay, okay bud, ive got your fish. Let me just get it." Hiccup moved to a corner of his basket to pick a basket and threw it in front of Toothless who wasted no time in gulping up whole fish.

Hiccup started to move out thinking that uptil now he had no desire to leave and could keep on going. Just as he was starting to move towards the forge his path was blocked by a worried looking Tuffnut.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, you have to help me." Tuffnut muttered in between breaths portraying that he had been running.

"Whoa Tuff, what happened?" Hiccup asked.

"It's Chicken. I can't find her. I haven't seen her since last night. Usually we have breakfast together and work on her singing but she's nowhere to be seen."

"Relax Tuff, I'm sure she's just here somewhere, why don't you check the forest, she's probably just wandering."

"I did check the forest. I think it's one of the dragons, they ate her. I don't like the way some of them look at her."

Hiccup uptil now had put the thought of her mother's death anniversary out of his mind but the talk of somebody being killed by dragons brought them back quicker than a Night Fury. His heart beat rose up and his breathing became heavy. He knew he had to leave now. "Tuff, we'll talk about this later." was all her muttered out before running towards Toothless and making a beeline for the sky.

Astrid watched in almost horror and rage as Hiccup took off. She turned her gaze back to the blond male twin and glared daggers at him. Tuffnut could sense her anger and was wincing and trying to get away until Astrid had ran upto him and punched him straight in the face.

Tuffnut was seeing stars until he was hoisted by his ear and pulled to the Clubhouse where he was thrown on the floor. Astrid looming on top of him. He could make a burly figure of Snotlout standing behind her. Astrid turned towards Snotlout.

"Make sure he doesn't leave. I'm gonna get my axe." Snotlout nodded in fear and as she was out of his view, he started screaming. "Help, Astrid's gonna kill Tuffnut."

Hiccup was at his most comfortable on his best friends back. He could feel the wind striking his face and his hair flowing. He turned around to check if his satchel was packed as he did not have time to fill up before leaving. He was going through his stuff, counting them out until he realized he had left Inferno behind and considering he was going to a random island and was gonna stay there for a whole day and since he had brought no food, had to hunt and light a fire too. He thought of what's the worst that could happen but realized he needed it as he had no other weapon.

He slowly turned around Toothless and landed in a secluded area in the forest while stealthily made his way to his hut. He had before found a hidden path between bushes connecting his hut and the forest and choose to keep it secret for special moments like these.

Looking around his hut, he could not find his special flaming sword when he realized that he had left it in the clubhouse while working with Fishlegs to make a retractable version. He silently cursed himself for being forgetful.

Hiccup then slowly made his way out and sticking next to the walls made his way out to the Clubhouse being a little surprised that he saw nobody else. Just as he was nearing the Clubhouse, he heard somebody shouting and quickly hid himself behind one of the walls. He could hear the other person shouting and recognized the voice as none other than Astrid.

Astrid had her axe against Tuffnuts throat while his back was up against the wall. The rest of their 3 friends were behind Astrid sharing worried glances with each other. Astrid, enfueled with rage, had started shouting.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU. THE ONE TIME I ASK YOU TO NOT DO SOMETHING, YOU GO AND DO THAT. I'M GONNA SLICE YOUR THROAT."

"Astrid, please have mercy." Tuffnut muttered out in a meek voice.

"Why? Why should I? Did I not tell you not to do that or I'll slice your throat."

"I'm sorry, Astrid. I forgot. Chicken was in danger."

"Oh to Hel with your Chicken."

Everyone gasped at those words. It was then that Fishlegs spoke up, "Astrid please, think what you're doing. Hiccup wouldn't do this."

Astrid turned around to look him dead in the eye and then slowly lifted her axe off of Tuffnut's throat. She then hit Tuffnut's face hard with the blunt side of the axe and he plopped down holding his cheek. "Ow, I am hurt. I am very much hurt." was all he could mutter with pain surging in his face.

"Good, you deserve it." Astrid spat out. She then screamed off the top of her lungs startling everybody and causing some dragons to even take off. She then dropped her axe and fell to her knees tears forming in her eyes. She then spoke in a much softer voice. "All I wanted was one day, one day, where he wasn't disturbed. This was the one day I wanted him to stay and spend with me. The one day I wanted him to tell me what's the real problem. Looks like I made a mistake trusting you muttonheads." She said the last part in a much angrier voice.

Hiccup had heard everything Astrid had proclaimed. He now had a smile on his face and had forgotten everything about the certain day's importance. He could now only think about his awesome girlfriend and how he couldn't imagine a world without her. An idea clicked in his head and he ran back to Toothless, a huge grin on his face and completely forgetting about Inferno. He mounted Toothless and took off uttering the words," To Berk, bud."

Hiccup landed in front of the Haddock household and made his way inside, Toothless going on to play with a bunch of kids who were just as excited to see the black dragon. Walking inside, Hiccup noticed his Father sitting in front of the fire clutching something round in his hand. He was rubbing his thumb over it affectionately and Hiccup was surprised as he had not seen that thing before. His father had obviously not heard him coming in since he was still oblivious to his sons presence. Hiccup then decided to speak, "Uh, hi, Dad."

Stoick was startled by this and quickly hid the object he was clutching in his massive tunic. Hiccup was even more surprised by this but decided not to press on the matter. "Hello, Son, it's good to see you. What are you doing here _today?" _

"So, you remember, huh? I thought I would get out of that."

"I'm sorry, Son, I know you feel, I won't press the matter forward. Soo, what are you doing here then if not for that?"

"Jeez, can't a son check up on his Father and his village?" Hiccup said while chuckling lightly. Stoick started to laugh a little as well. "But well, I've got something to ask you." Hiccup carried on while rubbing the back of his neck indicating that he was nervous.

"Go on." Stoick said waving waving his hand in a manner for Hiccup to carry forward.

"Well, I kinda need a Betrothal gift."

Stoick was taken aback a little at the sudden surprise but started laughing and got up and slapped his son playfully on the back to which hiccup grimaced and almost fell on the floor, still not being used to his fathers heavy playful smacks. Stoick started rummaging through a chest on the other side of the room while he quickly came to a realization and turned to his son. "Eh, Hiccup, who's the gift for?"

"Oh right, you don't know. It's for Astrid, Astrid Hofferson. We've been dating for a little while."

Stoick started laughing even harder much to Hiccup's annoyance. "What's so funny about that, Dad?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh nothing son, it's just that I did'nt think you had the guts to ask her." Stoick replied in a teasing tone.

"Well actually, I still have to ask her, I just thought why not get the gift in advance and ask for your permission."

"Well, you have my permission to go ahead, I like the lass."

Stoick was trying his best but couldn't find a suitable enough gift as he deemed them all unworthy until he felt something poking his chest. He took it out, took a deep sigh and handed it to Hiccup. "Here son, give this to Astrid."

"Um no offense Dad but I don't even know what this is."

"Ahh, of course you don't, you were so small. This medallion was my betrothal gift to your mother. I have kept it with me but I feel like it's time to move on." Hiccup eyes widened at those words and he quickly took it, eyeing the medallion.

"Thank you, Dad. I know how much this means to you and to give it to me, you must really like Astrid." He said with tears brimming in his eyes which he quickly blinked away.

"That I do, son, now go on and make me a future Father-in-law."

"Only if she agrees, Dad." Hiccup was making his way to the door when Stoicks words stopped him in his track. " Eh, Son, I assume you've asked her parents."

"Oh,no." was all Hiccup could mutter out with wide eyes.

"Oh yes, you should know better than that son, you have to ask her father first."

"Dad, you know how much he scares me."

"Well, if he's gonna be your Father-in-law, I suggest you remove those fears. By the way, you can take on giant dragons, what's this to be scared of?" Stoick said casually.

"I'll try my best." Gulping down and taking a large breath, he left for the Hofferson household.

Olaf Hofferson was having his breakfast with his wife, Ingrid Hofferson sitting across from him. A knock was heard on the door and Ingrid rushed to open it. She was greeted by a most peculiar sight with the heir of the tribe standing in front of her. "Hiccup, how are you?." She greeted in a jolly manner.

"Hello, Mrs Hofferson, Im fine, thank you."

"What brings you by here? I thought you were at the Edge. Did Astrid come to Berk as well?"

"No, no Astrids back at the Edge. Actually that's why I'm here."

"What? Did something happen to Astrid? Is she fine?"

"Yes, yes Astrid is perfectly fine. I just wanted to ask you and something. Is he home?"

It was at this moment that Olaf chimed in, "Ingrid, stop hustling the boy and bring him in."

Ingrid called him inside and asked him to sit at one of the chairs at the table that Olaf was sitting on. "Would you like some tea, Hiccup?". Ingrid asked him.

"No, thank you, please."

"As you wish, dear." Ingrid came back down to sit at the table in front of Hiccup and next to Olaf.

"So, what brings you by, Hiccup?" Olaf asked in a slightly formal manner. Hiccup was trembling and he hoped that the other two people in the room could not notice that fact.

"Er-Erm Sir, wel-well I-I-I don't know if you know but Astrid and I have been dating for a while and I would like to ask your permission to ask her for her hand in marriage."

Olaf looked a little taken back by this surprise statement but held his gaze at hiccup. He then started glaring at hiccup with a murderous intent. Hiccup was more scared that ever before, his teeth gritting and sweat falling off his brow. _That's it, I die here. He's gonna kill me. Goodbye Toothless and Astrid. _He thought to himself. But just then Olaf and Ingrid started to burst out in laughter clutching their stomachs which was confusing Hiccup beyond Hel. Olaf then broke his laughter to speak, "Well, its about time! We were hoping you'd never ask. We always knew you had eyes for our little Valkyrie. But, Son, it all depends on what she says, if she's happy with it, you have our blessing. Only if she's happy with it."

Hiccup was surprised to say the least. He had expected some thrashing and some very hard convincing but this was proving to be too easy. They both looked happy enough with it. So he got up, thanked them for their blessing shook Olafs hand, got a very awkward and bone crushing hug by Ingrid and left to find Toothless.

As soon as Hiccup was out the door, Ingrid turned to Olaf, both having a huge grin on their face. "Can you believe it, Olaf, our little Astrid is gonna be a Chieftess, just yesterday she was crawling through here trying to lift your axe." Ingrid chimed in.

"Aye, I cannae believe it myself."

It had been sunset and Hiccup had not returned. Astrid was lying in her bed, bar her armor, tears in her eyes and thinking about nothing else than Hiccup. All she did really want was for him to spend today with her. It was then that there was a knock on the door to her hut. "Go away, Ruff. I don't wanna talk to you or anybody else for that matter." She angrily replied.

"Uh, it's me, Hiccup."

Astrid quickly got up and ran to the door, opened it up and flung her arms around Hiccups neck and hugged him as to never let him go. Hiccup returned the hug and for a few minutes they just stayed there, Hiccup never noticing his wet shoulder due to Astrids tears.

They released themselves from each others grasps and hiccup looked to the floor while Astrid straight at him. "So you're back."

"Yeah I just got back. Hey, wanna go for a flight?"

"Sure, let me just get Stormfly from the stables."

"No no, I was kind of hoping we'd go alone on Toothless." Hiccup motioned over to Toothless to come near him who was standing a few feet apart.

"Okay I'm fine with that."

They flew for a long time with Astrid clutching onto Hiccup with dear life and her head firmly on his back. They didn't share a word between them until they landed on a cliff looking over the ocean on an island. Hiccup helped Astrid get down from Toothless's back. They stared out into the ocean holding hands, fingers entwined until Hiccup spoke up. "So, listen I'm sorry."

Astrid chuckled lightly. "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about?"

"No, I do. I shouldn't have left today. I knew I shouldn't have."

"It's okay Hiccup, the important thing is you came back to me."

"No, it's not. I erm... kinda overheard you shouting and screaming at Tuff and the rest of the conversation." Astrids eyes widened and she looked away. Hiccup noticed this and carried on. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You said nothing wrong."

"But I did Hiccup, I shouldn't have to control your life and how you spend your days."

"Well, maybe. But I loved the gesture and all. I realized something at that point, something big and important. I realized you're very important to me. I wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have done all this." He finished gesturing to Toothless.

Astrid started looking back at him and he had a very loving smile on his face. He carried on, "Astrid I wasn't kidding when I said I couldn't imagine a world without you in it. I want you to be with me till the end." Astrids eyes widened at what he was going on about and she looked back at him. He quickly took both of her hands and looked into her eyes before continuing, "So, Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?"

Astrid was shaking, she didn't know what to do. She had tears in her eyes but eventually the right answer came out of her mouth, "Yes." Hiccup looked back with a smile on his face. "You will?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I will, you dork." Hiccup was about to lunge in and kiss her when she placed a finger on his lips and stopped him. Surprised, Hiccup looked up to her and she went on, "But I can't have you running off for the entire day on our anniversary every year. So ask me again tommorow."

Hiccup smirked. Smirked at her. "Astrid, that's why I wanted to ask you today, so that I can put that day behind me and put a new celebration on this day." He replied with a smile.

"So you won't be running off to Thor knows where every year?"

"I promise I won't."

"Good, so then what you are waiting for, carry on." She replied in a teasing tone. He leaned in and kissed her. They broke off the kiss and then sat down and looked over the ocean and the full moon with Astrids head on Hiccups shoulder and his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while before Astrid leaned back and slugged Hiccups shoulder hard. "Ow, ow, what was that for now?"

"That's for leaving today and taking so long to ask me."

"Well excuse me, but it was a scary thing to do."

"Is it the scariest thing you've ever done?"

"Surprisingly, no. Asking your Dad was the scariest thing I've ever done." Astrid started laughing and fell in his lap.

"I can't imagine your face when you did that."

"Haha, yeah laugh all you want but I actually had the guts to do that, Milady."

They kissed again and then just sat and looked up at the sky, relishing the moment.


End file.
